


Are You Blushing?!

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Theon didn’t mean to walk in on THIS. He’d been headed to the loo and just happened to take a wrong turn in the unfamiliar house...





	Are You Blushing?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).

> For dialogue prompt from Amy on Tumblr "are you blushing?!"

Theon didn’t mean to walk in on THIS. He’d been headed to the loo and just happened to take a wrong turn in the unfamiliar house. _Yes, I’m edging towards drunk but this house is enormous, so there!_

They don’t see him, thank the gods. Sansa’s eyes are closed and her mouth is hanging open. And, Jon’s eyes are…well, his whole damned face is occupied at the moment.

His brain’s short-circuiting but he’s cognizant enough to hear Sansa whimper, “I love you,” with her fingers desperately twined through Jon’s ridiculously perfect curls.

Yeah, he may be a bit of a perv but he’s not _that_ big of one! He’s certainly not going to continue standing here gaping like a fish and watching THIS!

He spins away quickly, planning to leave them none the wiser of his presence while trying to process what this shiny new information means for their little group of friends.

Jon and Sansa have been carrying on in secret behind everyone’s backs? Or has this just started tonight? He has so many questions but he’ll leave it for now. And, it’s not like anyone would be all that shocked. Actually, one of them might be.

Before he can carefully close the door behind him, he hears Jon’s muffled response from between Sansa’s thighs to her sweet declaration. It’s unintelligible considering how his mouth is occupied and no doubt sappy but Sansa laughs with quiet joy and that makes Theon grin from ear to ear because if anyone deserves joy, it’s Sansa.

“There you are, Theon! I was wondering where you’d stumbled off to.”

This must be a bloody nightmare! First off, he’s seen THAT when he wasn’t meant to and now he’s caught right outside the room where THAT is happening by the last person who probably needs to be or wants to be aware of THAT like this.

“Hey, Robb.”

Robb’s eyes narrow when he gets a look at him. “Theon Greyjoy, are you blushing?!”

“Blushing? Me?! Are you crazy?! When do I ever blush?”

“Well, not normally…ever.”

“How much have you had to drink tonight, mate?” he asks in a tone of utmost concern. “Clearly, not enough.”

He starts to spin Robb around and guide him back down the stairs to where the rest of the party is happening when…

_“Ohgodsohgodsohgods…right there!”_

“What’s going on in there?” Robb snickers.

“Uh…someone’s in there. Two someones.”

_“Don’t stop! Please, don’t…stop…”_

“Who?” he asks with his eyebrow’s raised and cheeky grin on his face.

Theon’s brain is back to short-circuiting. He’s reaching desperately for a name and thinks of the one person who’s in this freaking mansion somewhere but hasn’t been seen downstairs since the party began.

“Olenna.”

“Margaery’s…grandmother?”

_“Mmmm, Jon…you’re so good…so good…”_

Sansa’s final cries come to an end and Theon’s hoping Olenna wouldn’t mind too much if she knew of his lie.

Robb’s blue eyes widen and his mouth is hanging open…much like his sister’s must be at the moment.

“Uh…I…I’m…what…”

Robb’s the one with a short-circuit at the moment, Theon thinks.

“Come on and let’s go have another round together, Robb. And better get your poker face in place for when you see Jon again. You’re blushing, mate.”


End file.
